Warriors, Omen of the Stars: The Last Hope - Rewritten
by Mapleshade-Liv-Firestar
Summary: The Last Hope rewritten. This is how I would've liked The Last Hope to go. (Same characters, same Clan POV.) Please read and review. xx Rated T just to be safe. (Lots of violence.) Tons of shippings and variety :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ivypool stiffened. She experienced the flashback of her killing Antpelt. She didn't want to- she really didn't. But if she hadn't the Clans would be doomed. However, she still avoided Antpelt in the Dark Forest at night. She didn't fear him but feared having to make him vanish- forever if she had to fight him again. Killing one cat to prove loyalty to something she wasn't even loyal to was outrageous, and killing the same one again would just be cold.

"Ivypool!" Tigerstar yowled. She turned to face his broad face and she always hated seeing that scarred bridge over his nose. "Today you'll be assessed by Hawkfrost to see if you're ready to take on a full apprentice. I expect you to do well." He narrowed his eyes. "After all, you _have _had plenty of training, if I'm correct."

"Yes, Tigerstar." She sighed inwardly. Great. Just what she needed- an assessment. She wanted to yowl, _I killed Antpelt to become a full Dark Forest warrior! It isn't fair I have to take another assessment. _She was busy enough during the day hunting, patrolling, and doing other things for her Clan. Sleep should be enjoyable for her, but instead it was the one thing she dreaded the most. She was just tired of living this way. _Complaining about it won't help, _she reminded herself. _The battle is near, and soon this will all be over. _

"Ivypool! " She glanced around, but couldn't locate the source of the voice. "Ivypool," It hissed. Large green eyes gleamed from the brush. "Who is it?"

"Who are you talking to, Ivypool?" Hawkfrost said as he padded toward her. She shook her head. "Nobody."

He angled his ears towards the trees near the lake, but was unsuccessful in finding the cat.

"Alright then, let's begin." The burly brown tabby growled. "First, you'll need to show me your tree catching skills." _That's so easy! _Ivypool thought. _That was the first thing you taught me. _

She scrambled up the tree trunk, ignoring how her claws got tangled in the slimy moss. She ripped her claws out dramatically for added effect, but only got a scolding for being too noisy from Hawkfrost. She balanced herself on the tallest tree branch. _It may not have been the smartest idea to come up this high, but I need to show Hawkfrost what I'm capable of. _

As she braced herself for whatever sharp object he'd be throwing her, she heard the voice again. "Ivypool!" It hissed. As she turned to look for the source, a sharp object pierced her side causing her to fall sloppily to the ground. As she tried to get up, ignoring the sharp pain in her paw where she'd landed on it badly, Hawkfrost came over.

"What was that?" He demanded. "That was probably the worst tree exercise- no, the worst _exercise _I've ever seen put on by you. I expected better from you." She concentrated on letting the words not sting, but they pierced her heart like thorns. _Why do I care so much? It's not like he's my mate or best friend. _She thought. _Not that I really have one besides Dovewing, anyway. _

"I'm sorry, Hawkfrost. I… I got distracted by.. why I even _have to take this stupid assessment._'' She wished she could take the words back, but the damage was done.

Hawkfrost's eyes gleamed with a dark fire, bringing out the iciness of them. "Let's see how well you can fight, then. Since that task was obviously too _easy _for you."

Ivypool's heart filled with dread, as she followed him to a darker area in the forest. Hoping he'd warn her of what exercise they were specifically fighting about, she said, "So, are we going to do a sky drop, or ground fighting?" Hawkfrost sneered, showing the sharp yellow teeth. "Freestyle."

_Oh, dear StarClan._

As fear and adrenaline rushed over her, Hawkfrost leapt and sunk his teeth into her tail as she attempted to jump to the nearest tree. "Oh, no you don't." He growled. She yanked away her tail and scolded herself for not remembering the easiest trick; tuck in your tail. She leapt onto a trunk and flipped over his head, raking her claws down his ears as she did so. _Thanks, Hollyleaf! _

As he retaliated, raking his claws down her flank, she couldn't ignore the pain from her paw or flank as she quickly ducked under him and pummeled his belly with sharp, thorny claws. _Quick, flip him over! _However, his weight was too heavy for her. He practically sat down on her, blue eyes gleaming with hatred. She was successful in kicking him off, but he didn't go any farther than a foot, way shorter than her attempt to send him to the nearest tree.

Claws dug into her spine, and she jolted awake to see a black she-cat standing in front of her. "Come on, Ivypool. We're taking the dawn patrol today, remember?" As Ivypool's eyes adjusted to the dim light of the den, she could make out Hollyleaf's scent.

"Right, sorry. I forgot." She mumbled, trying to sit up and wash as fast as she could. Hollyleaf let out an almost unaudible _mrrow _and replied, "No worries. Just meet me and Bumblestripe out by the entrance."

_Mouse-dung. _She didn't want to listen to Bumblestripe go on and on about how pretty Dovewing's eyes were, and how perfect her tail was, and she didn't need to be walking all around the forest with her injured paw. _What if we meet another Clan and there's a fight? I'll be too exhausted and weak to fight them, let alone even _talk _to them. _

After finshing her washing, she left off with Hollyleaf and Bumblestripe. Just as she feared, Bumblestripe started chattering on and on about Dovewing. "Ivypool, did you see how Dovewing caught that fat squirrel in that tree yesterday? I've never seen such skill!" _Did you see the way I fought off Tigerstar's dead son and could've been killed falling down a tree? _She wanted to ask. She just zoned him out and took up the rear, since Bumblestripe didn't seem to be doing too well looking for scents. She stopped abruptly about what seemed like forever when they reached the ShadowClan border.

She wasn't too sure what warrior left the scent, but all she knew was that there was ShadowClan scent inside the ThunderClan border. "Hollyleaf!"

The black she-cat turned to look at her. "You found something?" She padded over to Ivypool, her tiny paws crunching autumn colored leaves of the forest. Ivypool nodded. "ShadowClan scent." She quickly added, "I'm not sure who's scent it is, though." She understood that Hollyleaf may feel a bit awkward since she had been gone for a while that she wouldn't have known too many of the ShadowClan cats, let alone their scents now.

However, Ivypool knew almost _all _the ShadowClan scents. She should, at least, since she trained with them so much. Her heart sank as she rattled off a list of Dark Forest warriors who had once been ShadowClan. _Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Darkstripe…_

Hollyleaf nodded. "You're right. This should be reported back to Firestar." Instead of being annoyed on the way back by Bumblestripe's chattering, she feared that it wasn't actually a _living _warrior of ShadowClan who had created the scent. She knew what this meant, though.

The battle must be very, very close, and she wasn't sure if she was ready.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. (: I'd like at least five reviews before I update. I'm going to try my best to make sure all the info goes along with the actual Warriors series. I don't own Warriors (I wish haha) and this is the way I think The Last Hope should've gone. Thanks again and review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jayfeather silently scented the room, longing for the scent of Briarlight. As it hit his nose, he sighed. She hadn't made it through the night. Panic began to sit in, and he stumbled over, heavy with sleep, to sniff her fur. What will I tell Millie? Oh, I'm sorry, I fell asleep because I thought Briarlight could fight off the cold that you gave her and she ended up dying? The air around him seemed to thicken, and the stench of death overpowered the room. He had to go get Firestar first.

_\_•\_\_•\_\_\_\•_\_\_•\_•

As he padded up to Firestar's den, the rocks crumbled beneath his paws. Hazeltail and Cloudtail guarded the entrance, and he willed the rocks to become soundless. Thankfully they chattered quietly, and didn't notice. He trodden up to Firestar's nest and gently shook him awake.

"Mmm.. Jayfeather?" Firestar murmured, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Yes, it's me," Jayfeather confirmed abruptly.

Firestar's emerald eyes gleamed in the full moon light as he looked at the gray tabby tom, knowing the blind tabby had once seen his eyes, maybe more, but only in the cat's dreams. It should've disturbed him, the power Jayfeather had, but so far, the tabby had proved to maintain the power safely.

With a heavy heart, Jayfeather began to tell the news. He described what happened as Firestar sat up straighter in his nest at every word. Jayfeather fidgeted as he explained how the infection was too strong, an it may have been better that she wouldn't have lived through the battle. He ignored the feeling of longing for her. He had begun to really, really like her. Maybe even as a mate, but now that was gone. Besides, he couldn't criticize Leafpool for falling in love as a medicine cat when he would have - have, not did, fallen in love himself. Boy, I am in a mess.

He couldn't bear to listen to himself anymore, so he heavily trudged out Firestar's den, giving a grunt of goodbye and not caring how loudly the rocks shattered off the earth this time. Now, there was still much to do. First, break the news to the clan. Second, figure out how to plainly approach Millie without getting clawed to shreds and ask her about the burial plans.

He went and sat near Briarlight, not caring if there were any traces of infection left. He stroked her cold shoulder bone with his tail tip, and began talking to her. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I tried, I really did. You were a wonderful warrior, and even though you served your clan for a short time period, you did more than any warrior could do in their lifetime. Longtail probably would love to escort the cat who tried to save him up to StarClan." He had so much to say, and so little time to do it. He had skipped the meeting with the medicine cats, for he had far more important things like this to do. Surely they'd understand. Maybe they wouldn't. Perhaps they didn't care, after the whole Flametail incident. Maybe it was best to just start giving up, passing his role on to some other cat. Everything in him had died along with Briarlight. Rock was of no help anymore, and he really had some choice words for Hollyleaf. He finally sat down in his own nest and began to fall asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jayfeather woke to Firestar's familiar yowl of meeting for the Clan.

As all the cats climbed out of their dens, he was among the last. He hadn't planned what he would say, and it wouldn't be right to pass off the duty to Firestar.

All eyes turned to him as he began to regret coming out of his den. Firestar gave an encouraging nod and moved off the rocks to become one of the audience, settling in by Sandstorm and Sorreltail.

Jayfeather heard the words but didn't process what he was saying. "Cats of ThunderClan, as your medicine cat, I come to bring you some... Tragic news."

As the cats began to murmur in knowing, he bluntly came out and said, "Briarlight is dead."

The cats began to mourn in shock, but one wail stood out the most. Millie's. "I knew you couldn't handle it, Jayfeather! I knew she'd die!" She wailed, running to his den.

He raced towards her. "You can't go in." He said threateningly. He had enough of this. No other cat would be lost to the infection of greencough. At least, not while he was still living.

"Stay back." He growled. Millie glared at him and tried to shove through. "You've done enough, Jayfeather. If I get sick, at least I won't die without going with my daughter."

Brambleclaw padded through, and gently shoved Millie aside. "Listen to Jayfeather, Millie. He tried everything in his power to save her."

His amber eyes glowed in the early dawn sky. He wondered how it looked for Briarlight. Was it like

It was now, with dashes of pink an purple on top of a smooth red and orange dawn sky he had once seen in a dream? Or was it all dark where she was? Was she already in StarClan? Or was she padding through an endless forest, wondering where the entrance was? Who would greet her? Hopefully someone of high authority that might share something similar to her. Maybe Wildheart or Longtail would. He snapped out of thoughts of beautiful skies and merriful greetings under circumstances, ignorance of tragedy and instead importance of beauty to meet Millie's children's faces. Blossomfall showed almost no emotion, staring ahead blankly. Perhaps she would enjoy getting fussed over by Millie for being sad, or get blamed along with Jayfeather for not doing enough, maybe even for taking up Millie's attention instead of Millie's precious moments with Briarlight being better spent. He knew Millie blamed herself. It was inevitable and obvious. Guilt stood freshly in her gaze to most cats, Jayfeather knew there was probably a lot more guilt underneath the tough she-cat. Permanent guilt was eased in Millie. It lingered in every step. It could be heard by Jayfeather whenever she talked. Even if he couldn't see her, it was there. It would always be there, as it would for him.

How he longed to end it all, join Briarlight in StarClan. They could talk about how beauty affected everything in life, and once more ignore tragedy and thrive in a precious life of love, and lush filled green leaves of tree tops, walking through an endless forest of perhaps, a previous life unknown by some, ignored by others, and even lived by some lucky enough to see the flowers blossoming in green-leaf, see the white snow crystals fall to the forest floor, and once again, recognize the life of beauty once lived over and over, history being made by the future, past, present, and unknown cats of the beautiful scent filled forest, an endless walk in a forest full of love, beauty, and precious life for eternity.

**Please Review, guest or not. I'd love to know what you guys think. **

**Mapleshade**


End file.
